


Patience

by fragilespark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elegant takes an interest in the newest Red Iron recruit, and the feeling is mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Elegant’s gaze lingered a little too long on the cute new mercenary Meeran had recruited. His sister shared his good looks, but the dark hair and blue eyes looked even more stunning on him. It looked like Carver had seen something he liked because his gaze was often lingering on her too.

It was several weeks before she found out that Marian was an apostate, but by then she had been charmed so completely by both Hawkes that she couldn’t hold it against them. Even though they only visited her stall a few times a week, they still passed it every day on the way to the city, and Carver _always_ looked.

 

He took to visiting her on his own more and more often. She had seen Marian with other companions but it couldn’t just be boredom at being left behind.

“Carver, tell me something,” she leaned in, so he did too, “your sister is a mage. Do you really need this many potions?”

He leaned back and looked away, and Elegant laughed. “I enjoy your visits.”

“Do you now?” His eyebrow arched and he relaxed again, “we had an offer from a smuggler but my sister just had to go the all-out violent route.”

“It would be hard for you not to draw attention to yourself,” she said, smiling, “so perhaps it was the best choice.”

Carver lifted a shoulder. “No doubt I get hurt more this way. So I do have some reason to come here.”

Elegant scoffed. “You think smuggling’s less dangerous?”

He stood straighter, his stubborn pride getting the better of him. “They probably over-exaggerate to haggle a discount.”

“Who are ‘they’? I’ve… dabbled. I know first hand.”

“You?”

“Yes. Not the type?” It had been a long time ago, admittedly.

“You look… well, you look…”

“Whatever you’re thinking, it probably helped.”

He looked down. “My sister… my other sister… everyone underestimated her.”

Elegant’s amusement faded. “Your other sister?”

Carver wouldn’t look her in the eye. “Another time… I’ll tell you.”

 

It felt like the right time to make a move. Carver hadn’t done so, despite his apparent interest, and Elegant hadn’t got to where she was by waiting around. The Hawkes weren’t the only ones who were building a reputation and although she hadn’t started from nothing, she had earned the means to keep her comfortable situation. She could have moved to Ostwick to try the society of some distant noble relations when her parents died, but now she had her own business and her own home. She didn’t intend on giving either of them up when she married, but that wasn’t likely to be soon, since she hadn’t seen the man she was promised to for years.

“This is my address,” she said as she passed the slip of paper to Carver, “I would be glad of your company tonight.”

Carver couldn’t hide his surprise. “Hightown?”

“It’s not exactly grand, but I’ve got more space than I need on my own. It’s near the market.”

“So, why don’t you set up there?”

“Oh please, I’d have Fifi de Launcet and her kind demanding a potion for every paper cut.” She mirrored his smile at that. “Dinner. Eight?”

“Uh… just me?”

“Yes, Carver Hawke, just you.”

He looked at her in silence for a few moments. “I’ll be there.”

 

Elegant had never had the luxury of live-in servants but she was careful with her means and could afford a little help. She had a cook once a week and a maid twice and did the rest herself. The cook was the same one that her parents had employed for special occasions and she had called on him to prepare a delicious meal for two.

Carver arrived on time and she answered the door to him, smiling. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too.” He stepped in and looked around briefly, but his attention always came back to her.

“It’s ready, if you want to eat now. Come through.”

Carver ran his fingers through his hair. “A drink first?” He followed her into the dining room. It was cosy with candles and the lit fire.

After inviting him to sit at the end of the table, Elegant held up the wine bottle and he nodded. Once she had served them both she perched against the table near him. He looked smart, and it was rare to see those arms covered up. “New shirt?”

Carver tugged at the sleeve a little. “Red Iron earnings aren’t much, especially when you have a debt to pay back, but if my sister can buy things for herself, so can I.”

“Tell me how that’s going.”

Elegant uncovered the dishes while Carver talked, before sitting beside him at a right angle, the other side of the table empty. It smelled lovely and she was glad to see the attention to detail, the presentation, the fine cuts of meat. They helped themselves and relaxed into small talk while they ate.

After the first course, Elegant paused for a moment, swirling the wine in her glass. “You mentioned you had another sister?”

Carver gave a soft sigh. “I did. We were running from the Blight. Just before we made our way to Kirkwall, she was killed by a darkspawn.”

Elegant wasn’t surprised he hadn’t wanted to talk about it back then. It must have only been a few months. “I’m sorry. What was her name?”

“Bethany. She was my twin sister. But she was a mage, too.”

There was nothing she could really say. She could never know how it would feel to experience the Blight first hand like that. She raised her glass. “To Bethany.”

Carver raised his glass, and it took him a moment before he could speak. “Bethany.”

They drank and during the second course, something changed. The small talk was gone, yet it didn’t make things awkward. When they spoke, it was about their families, their past, but also about their hopes for the future. They were learning so much more about each other than they had in half a year of herbalist and customer. By the time they finished, they were leaning close, Elegant resting her cheek on her hand, Carver with his palms out on the table near her.

“Shall we move by the fire? I’m too warm for dessert.”

Carver laughed. “Don’t you mean you’re too full for dessert?”

“Isn’t that what I said?”

“I think the wine said something else.”

It was lovely to see him smiling so openly. Elegant shook her head. “I do have something to help the effects of inebriation, but unfortunately it’s not very fast acting.”

“I’d expect no less from you, but there’s nothing wrong with being a little inebriated.”

“Careful, you’ll bring out my irresponsible side. I’m trying to be a good hostess.”

“You have been flawless so far,” he said before taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

Elegant was delighted, “and you have been a better guest than any Hightown gentleman.”

He kept hold of her hand. “Do you have many? Visitors.”

It was clear what he was asking. “No. I invited you because I like you. Getting to know you better… it only reinforces what I already think.”

“Elegant…” Carver stroked his thumb over her hand slowly. “I really like you. Can I kiss you?”

She grinned and stood, and he also got to his feet, pulling her close. Their legs bumped against the table and chairs as they moved to embrace and their kiss was soon interrupted by laughter.

“I think the fire was a good idea,” Carver said, tucking Elegant’s hair behind her ear, “though I’m… kind of warm already.”

“It’s the shirt. You’re one of those hot-blooded types.”

“I could take it off?”

“See? Although I would be very interested in that. But dessert first.”

“Why not dessert… after?”

His mind was obviously racing ahead. “A _young_ hot blooded type. How old are you?”

“Does it matter?”

It didn’t. He was old enough and she found everything about him incredibly attractive, including the fact he was younger than her. She was just curious to know by how much. “Do you really want dessert after?” They had accepted the logic that something was going to happen in between. It was rather smooth of Carver to suggest it that way.

“Uh… yes. Yes.”

“Very well. But feed me mine first?”

Carver followed Elegant up to her bedchamber and he sat next to her, his weight on the bed making her lean towards him. She handed him the small glass bowl and placed the other one on the side table. He spooned out a portion of the fruit soaked cake and offered it to her, watching as she ate it. It was exquisite. He leaned in and kissed her then, and she cupped his face, so clean-shaven and smooth. The taste of him was lost amongst the berries and honey, one bite of the dessert enough for her. She wanted more of him.

Elegant took the bowl from him and set it down next to the other, returning to the kiss with more focused attention, moving her hands to unlace his shirt. He stroked his hands down her arms before moving them to her back, unhooking her dress, pausing only to remove his shirt. Carver’s bare form surrounding her this way made her feel small and she squeezed her fingers against his large arms as he finished unfastening her dress.

“How did you get them this big?”

Carver grinned. “Hard work.”

Elegant began to suspect he was no stranger to this kind of attention. She moved off the bed and let her dress slide to the floor, enjoying his appreciative stare. They were, of course, the finest undergarments she owned, but when he pulled her to the bed she didn’t expect them to be admired for long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One year later

Elegant was drifting off to sleep when she heard the banging downstairs. She sat up, but Robert did not wake. She got out of bed and wrapped her dressing gown around her as she made her way down. It was unusual to get visitors this late, and had it not been for certain outside interests she would have just let the servant deal with it. There was always a _just in case_ in the back of her mind.

“Shall I open it, my lady?”

“Go ahead.”

Holding her own candle, she stood back while he opened the door.

“Yes, messere?”

“I need to see Lady Elegant.”

That voice.

“Carver?”

The servant stepped aside as Carver pushed past him, but he kept pace with him, concerned.

Elegant waved her hand. “This is Carver Hawke. He is my friend. You may leave us.”

“Yes, my lady.” He bowed and went back to his quarters.

“What are you doing here?” she said, pulling Carver into the smallest parlour and shutting the door behind them.

“She didn’t take me. She wouldn’t take me. She left me behind!” Carver hushed his voice for discretion but every syllable was raw with his frustration.

“Did she say why?”

“Mother showed up and begged her not to take me. But now I don’t even know if she had the intention in the first place! She’s taken her new friends instead of me. I can help her, I’m the strongest!”

“Shhh…” Elegant stroked her hand down his arm. “You are strong. So is she, of character. Do you think her so easily swayed?”

“It would be her that gets the glory, as usual. I was always going to be second best but now, now I have nothing. If she makes a name for herself…”

“Then make your own. This is your chance to stand away from her shadow.”

Carver sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m taking this out on you.”

Elegant smiled. “I only wonder what would have happened had my husband answered the door.”

“He can’t stop me from seeing you,” he said, catching her wrist, “not now. Not if I’m staying.”

“Carver…”

“I’m going to be somebody, El.”

“I know,” She placed the palm of her free hand on his chest, “but there are certain ways to do things. We have to be careful.”

He pulled her close. “You mean, the socially acceptable ways of having an affair.”

“Precisely,” she whispered. He was being very distracting now, angling for a kiss. She tilted her head up and accepted him, surprised by how glad she felt that he was staying after all. As much as she respected Marian, she couldn’t help but wonder what foolish stubbornness had caused her to reject her brother’s aid. He was talented, passionate and intelligent and she was sure he was as good a fighter as he was a lover, if not better.

Carver only broke the kiss to bury his face against her neck and kiss it, thumb sliding under that side of her robe to pull it down over her shoulder, tugging the edge of her nightgown with it.

She allowed it, but rubbed the back of his neck to get his attention. “Carver, we can’t do this tonight.”

He dropped his head down and kissed her exposed skin. It was incredibly sensual. “I want you,” he murmured, “if not here, where?”

She nudged him to stand. “Not now,” she said gently.

“I can be quiet…”

Elegant felt nothing but warmth for him. He was so eager. “It’s not just that. You want to forget everything, because you’re still angry, aren’t you?”

Carver paused. “I…” after a moment he closed his eyes. “Yes.”

“You need to go back to your family.”

“They probably think I’m at the Rose anyway.”

Elegant laughed softly at his sullen pout. “Unfortunately, I can’t use that excuse. I have to go back upstairs.”

His arm was around her waist again, possessive. “What’s he like? Does he treat you well?”

“Carver,” she warned, not wanting to get into that discussion there and then, “yes, he does. He’s part of my life now. Stop wishing him gone.”

Carver’s frown deepened, but he didn’t argue.

She smoothed her hand over his cheek. “Come to my stall whenever you like, but let me figure this out before coming to visit here, okay? I want this to work.”

He looked away but nodded. “Okay.”

She leaned up and kissed him, and he held her up, kissing her deep and hungry as if he wouldn’t get another chance.


End file.
